


Amalfi

by queenchenhun



Series: Chasing Pavements [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Red likes to dominate. Angelo wants be dominated.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Chasing Pavements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Amalfi

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning 😜

Pagdating nila sa suite, Jongdae rested for a bit before taking a bath. Si Sehun naman ay nagbook ng restaurant na kakainan nila.

Since mamayang 9pm pa yung reservation, hindi na nagbihis si Jongdae ng maayos. He wore an oversized shirt and his boxers before going to the veranda and started to admire the vast ocean in front of him.

Nakatayo lang sya sa habang nakasandal sa barandilya. The salty ocean air is hitting and he likes it because it reminds it of the times he was with his mom.

Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman nya na si Sehun sa likuran nya dahil bigla syang niyakap.

"What are you thinking, baby?" Sehun asks before kissing the crook of Jongdae's neck making the shorter moan. It just started with light, pepper kiss pero nung humarap si Jongdae ay sinalubong ni Sehun yung mga labi nya with a hot, passionate kiss.

Sehun's right hand immediately found Jongdae's peaches and started massaging it while kissing him.

Habol ni Jongdae yung hininga nya nung tumigil si Sehun. Sobrang sarap talaga humalik ni Sehun. Nakakabaliw. Nababaliw sya. At parang napapaso sa bawat haplos ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Strip, baby." Sehun whispered to him as he showers tiny kisses all over Jongdae's face.

"What?" nabigla si Jongdae. Akala nya magmomol lang sila! Bakit bigla syang pinaghuhubad?!

"Sehun, may reservation tayo!" kunwari ay reklamo ni Jongdae. Pero gusto nya din naman, syempre.

"Strip. Angelo." Sehun repeated and Jongdae felt like he was being hypnotized by Sehun's husky voice, making him do anything that he wants to please him.

Jongdae let go of his shirt first, exposing his upper body on his waiting husband. The coldness of the air hits him but it does not and cannot kill the heat he is feeling right now.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Sehun whispered before kissing his shoulder followed by his chest and finally his lips. Jongdae purred like a cat every time Sehun's lips lands on his bare skin.

Sehun is worshipping Jongdae's body. Kissing him everywhere his lips can reach, leaving his marks on him.

"Daddy...please..." Jongdae pleaded. He can feel his hole and it's already leaking as well as his cock. He wants Sehun to fuck him. Now.

"What is baby? What is it that you want?" Sehun asked on his ear before planting a kiss on his earlobe down to his neck and nipping his skin lightly.

"Daddy please fuck me." Jongdae pleaded. Yes. He did not try to restrain himself. Binabaliw sya ni Sehun kaya naman babaliwin nya din ito. Sehun likes to be very dominant and Jongdae is very much willing to submit to his husband.

"I will, baby. Daddy's going fuck you very hard tonight because you're so good to daddy." Sehun said before hitting Jongdae's butt cheek.

Jongdae stripped the last part of his clothing before standing in front of his husband. He can feel Sehun's piercing stares going through him. Parang biglang nahiya si Jongdae lalo nung lumapit si Sehun sa harap nya at biglang lumuhod.

He was surprised when Sehun kissed his birth scar.

"This scar makes you more beautiful in my eyes, baby." Sehun told him. After kissing his scar, Sehun stood up and turned him around, making him face the ocean.

Putangina.

This is Jongdae's favorite position dahil ramdam na ramdam nya yung dominance ni Sehun sa kanya. How his husband grips his hips hard as he fucks him well.

Sehun parted his legs while kissing his back making Jongdae release a soft 'ahh'.

He can feel Sehun teasing his leaking entrance while occasionally slapping his ass.

"You're so wet, baby." Sehun whispered on his ear. Jongdae just closed his eyes and wait for Sehun's huge cock to enter him but Sehun just rubbed his cock on Jongdae's hole, making the shorter whine.

"Daddy please.." Jongdae pleaded once again. Napaka-tease ni Sehun! Nakakainis!

"My baby is so fucking impatient." Sehun said tapos mas lalong naturn on si Jongdae sa pagmumura ni Sehun. He was about to say something when Sehun pushed his big cock inside Jongdae's entrance making him moan loud.

Nagsimulang bumilis ang paghinga ni Jongdae as soon as Sehun started moving. Napahawak sya ng mahigpit sa barandilya when Sehun's pace became faster, making him moan loud.

Their moans and groans filled room. Halos tumirik ang mata ni Jongdae sa ginagawa ni Sehun sa kanya. Sehun is making him crazy and manhandling him well.

Especially when he locked Jongdae's arms on his back and spread his legs wider. Sehun held his locked arms while thrusting in and out of him.

The way their skins slap with every movement makes them more hungry with each other and the thought of someone might what they're doing now turns Jongdae on, BIG TIME.

They called for each other's names as they both struggled to reach the heaven. Sehun is almost choking him, while whispering things to his ear. Jongdae can just moan as a response, his mind too clouded with lust and his mouth, too busy to form words.

Sehun stopped moving when the telephone rang.

"That must be the reservation, right? So i should hurry, should i baby?" Sehun whispered to him, still not releasing Jongdae from his grip.

"Yes daddy..." Jongdae answered so Sehun continued moving and thrusting inside Jongdae as the telephone continues to ring.

Jongdae called Sehun's name many times as he reach the heaven slowly, euphoria filling him.

Sehun released him when his hot seed is already spilled inside Jongdae.

"Daddy..." Jongdae called, demanding for an after care which Sehun obliged.

Jongdae settled on Sehun's chest while they're under the sheets, not minding the time. Sehun kisses his hair and massages his shoulders as they let the sensation calm down.

"Should we still go to our reservation, baby?" Sehun asked while drawing circles on Jongdae's shoulders.

"We will go. I'll just take a bath." Jongdae was about to get up when Sehun stopped him.

"No baby. You'll take a bath later." nakangisi si Sehun sa kanya.

"What?! Sehun! Gusto mong maglakad-lakad ako while i was soaked in your cum?!"

"Yup. Get dressed already, baby. Or we'll never gonna leave this room." Sehun said.

Iritang irita si Jongdae while getting dressed but at the same time he's liking what Sehun wants him to do. Gustong gusto nya when Sehun bosses him around. 

He was folding the sleeves of Sehun's shirt when the taller kissed him.

"I love you." he said.

"Me too."


End file.
